An electronic presentation (e.g., a slideshow produced using presentation software such as PowerPoint or a web-based slide-hosting service such as SlideShare) is a useful means for sharing information with colleagues, associates, and the public at large. The information being shared may include various concepts—scientific, technical, etc.—that are being referenced but not discussed in much detail due to the time constraints that limits the amount of information that can be reasonably imparted by a presentation. The presenter may rely on the existing knowledge of their audience or on the viewers' willingness to explore the concepts and topics of interest on their own, e.g., by taking a relevant in-person or an on-line course. A consumer of an electronic presentation may be a member of an on-line social network.
An on-line social network is a platform for connecting people in virtual space. An on-line social network may be a web-based platform, such as, e.g., a social networking web site, and may be accessed by a user via a web browser or via a mobile application provided on a mobile phone, a tablet, etc. An on-line social network may be a business-focused social network that is designed specifically for the business community, where registered members establish and document networks of people they know and trust professionally. Each registered member may be represented by a member profile. A member profile may be represented by one or more web pages, or a structured representation of the member's information in XML (Extensible Markup Language), JSON (JavaScript Object Notation) or similar format. A member's profile web page of a social networking web site may emphasize employment history and professional skills of the associated member.